I Just Wanna Be Yours
by thaislin0
Summary: Tudo aquilo que você sempre acreditou, de repente muda. Tudo em sua volta parece não fazer mais sentido, você não parece fazer mais sentido. O que fazer quando finalmente encontra a sua alma gêmea? Aceitar os riscos e arcar com as consequências, ou fugir delas? Duas moças se encontram e o dilema em suas vidas começa.
1. Chapter 1

**505**

Acordei e dei uma olhada no relógio, era bem cedinho, e eu estava ansiosa para o primeiro dia de gravação. Conhecer novas pessoas, começar um novo trabalho, qualquer um se sentiria assim, certo? Enfim, tomei dois copos de café e entrei no carro. Me perdi um pouco até chegar no local, mas ainda bem que hoje em dia existe gps (me estressei um pouco com esse negócio, mas tudo bem). Fui a última a chegar, e o Ryan veio me dar as boas vindas:

**- **Hey Lea, você está bonita! Todos estão esperando lá dentro, fique á vontade. - Ryan estava com sua boina amarela, novidade né.

- Brigada Ryan, você que está.

Entrando no set de gravação eu vi muitos rostos conhecidos, e tinha uma loirinha no fundo que eu comentei com uma das minhas amigas nas audições 'aposto que aquela vai pegar o papel da Quinn' bom, acho que não me enganei. Comprimentei a todos, e as gravações começaram.

Juro que me dei bem com todos, até a loirinha (e agora eu sei, seu nome é Dianna) que era minha rival na série, era bem legal e simpática. Meu par romântico seria o Cory, e mesmo ele sendo super gente boa, eu nunca que iria namorar um cara tão alto e desajeitado como ele, mas ainda bem que é apenas meu trabalho.

Já era tarde, eu precisava mesmo ir para casa e ela não era nada perto, então me despedi de todos mas antes de entrar no carro eu ouço um grito "LEEA", era a Dianna:

- Lea, des... desculpa, eu sei que você já está indo mas queria falar conti...ti.. go um minuto. - ela estava com falta de ar, havia corrido até o carro.

- Claro, pode falar, mas pode respirar primeiro, eu deixo. - Respondi tentanto parecer mais simpática possível.

Nós duas rimos. Ela havia me convidado pra dividir o aluguel de um apartamento com ela. A Dianna devia ter ouvido falar que eu morava muito longe, e eu achei uma ótima idéia.

Passaram alguns dias, e eu tinha ficado bastante próxima da Dianna. A gente tomava café juntas, fazíamos compras, eu dava carona pra ela, e até me lembro do dia em que cheguei na cafetaria e ela já havia feito o meu pedido de sempre. Estava realmente considerando a idéia de morarmos juntos, a última coisa que eu queria era morar com alguém desconhecido, ou que eu não gostasse. Bom, ela não era o caso, e eu acabei aceitando. Ia me mudar 2 dois dias depois.

Escolhemos um novo apartamento bem próximo do set, era grande e com uma ótima vista, era o número 505.


	2. Chapter 2

**D Is For Dangerous**

(Aqui o elenco entra de férias, então a história será focada apenas nas duas)

Dianna era completamente o meu oposto, talvez eu fosse organizada demais, mas parecíamos um casal, e ela era o homem, e homem do tipo: deixar toalha molhada na cama, pratos e copos pra tudo quanto é lado, roupa no sofá e etc., mas estávamos nos dando muito bem, e eu já a considerava uma das minhas melhores amigas. E era bom porque eu sentia o mesmo da parte dela.

Era sexta e a gente estava de folga, logo resolvemos assistir algum filme. Ela morre de medo de filme de terror, e eu também, e gostamos dos clássicos, então começamos a assistir 'O Iluminado'. Fomos para o quarto dela, pois a cama era bem mais confortável do que a minha. Fizemos pipoca e levamos coca para o quarto. Foi uma comédia, gritávamos, batíamos uma na outra, e não paramos de rir depois que o filme acabou, parecíamos duas crianças.

A gente tinha parado de rir e ela fitava intensamente a tv em branco, e eu parei para olhar para ela e descobrir o que tanto ela via, e até aquele momento, quase 3 mêses depois, eu não tinha reparado como a Dianna era bonita. Antes que ela percebesse eu desviei o olhar. Virei para o outro lado e desejei boa noite. Algo estranho aconteceu, eu senti ela passar os braços pela minha cintura, e tentei ao máximo ficar pois não queria parecer chata ou do tipo 'não me toque' então não falei nada e dormimos daquele jeito mesmo.

Ao amanhecer ela já não estava mais na cama, então eu parei e fiquei olhando para o teto e pensei 'porque diabos eu gostei tanto de ter dormido de conchinha com a Dianna Agron?'. Não era meu costume sentir isso por mulheres, já havia beijado algumas em baladas mas nada demais, porém ela era diferente e eu não estava gostando do jeito que eu estava me sentindo, nem um pouco. Me levantei e fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa. Precisava dar uma volta, fui até o quarto da Dianna e lhe disse ia comprar café, aproveitei que ela estava no banho e não dei chance dela querer ir junto comigo. Andei um pouco pelo parque querendo esfriar a cabeça e me toquei que não havia motivos de eu estar daquele jeito. Ela era minha amiga, não havia ficado próxima de alguém assim fazia um tempo já, então comprei o café e voltei para casa.

Encontrei ela só com uma camisa branca, e de calcinha e admito que levei um susto. Ela nunca havia andado assim pela casa, e liguei ao fato de que já estávamos começando a realmente nos sentir em casa. Dei mais uma olhada para ela e não pude evitar o pensamento que me ocorreu 'ela é perigosa'.


End file.
